Deadly Reputations
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: [Kyo x Kagura] My first Fruits Basket fanfic. Kyo and Kagura gets married by the words of Akito. Kagura knew something was wrong with the marriage but she still kept herself blindfolded in denial. Then, a deadly plague haunts her to take her life away.
1. Happy Together,,, Or is it?

**(Chapter 1 – Happy Together… Or is it?)**

Kyo and Kagura were married at age 18. How? Well, Akito's words are indeed firm and final, so when he said they have to get married, well, that's that and voila! They're married.

Anyway, Kyo is working as the Sohma family's accountant while Kagura stays at home, doing chores. Oh, and they live together under one roof. They were able to buy a new house for the two of them. Kagura was satisfied getting married to Kyo. And obviously, Kyo didn't like her company.

How about the others?

Tohru was engaged to Yuki. She fought for her loved one in front of Akito. Seeing that her love was constant for Yuki, he agreed to let the two grow old together. He also gave her the curse of the Sohma, and now she was under the zodiac of the Rooster. But since she's a female, whenever a man with no relation to the Sohma hugs her, she becomes a hen.

The future couple is still living with Shigure. But he told the two of them that he's going to take part in buying a new house for the two. He's going to contribute enough money for the new house; the duo also contributed their share. Right now, the money wasn't enough but it will soon be.

"I'm leaving." Kyo told his wife.

"Bye-" but just as Kagura said that, Kyo shut the door to her face.

It was always like that – Kyo was bitter and cold to her. Even so, she remained kind to him, despite all his maltreatments to her goodness. She lost her rough-girl attitude upon hearing that Akito already decided for them to get married. She just went back to her chores

"Hmm… What would I cook for lunch and dinner today?" Kagura talked to particularly no one as she hummed a song on her lips, opening the cupboard.

Upon opening the cupboard…

"I forgot to do the groceries yesterday!" she gasped and went to her (and Kyo's) bedroom. She got dressed up and got her purse, and then she rushed out of the house, locking the front shoji.

As she was walking her way to the supermarket, she saw a familiar orange-haired man. She felt her already broken heart pulverize into infinite specks of dust when she saw Kyo walking with Tohru. He was laughing with her, which he doesn't do with Kagura. His right arm was draped over her shoulders.

Kagura hid behind a tree while she watched them.

"_C'mon Kagura! Don't think negatively about Kyo-kun! I mean Tohru-chan works in the Sohma Bank like Kyo-kun. Ever since Tohru moved into Shigure's household, she, Kyo-kun, Yuki and Shigure are always in good terms. They're good friends! So… It's natural for them to be like that!"_ Kagura thought.

And another thing saddened her the most – Kyo just kissed Tohru on the forehead.

When was the last time Kyo kissed Kagura? Oh right, on their wedding day… just one light kiss on he lips and then no more afterwards. Hell, even a kiss on the forehead, on the hand, on the cheek, nothing. That's the only kiss Kyo gave Kagura. Imagine how many kisses Tohru received from Kyo if they've been together like that for so long!

"_And I already promised to him in our younger years… even if he goes with another woman, I won't hold anything against him. If he's happy then… I guess I'm happy, too."_ Kagura thought.

When they were far away, Kagura continued walking her way to the supermarket, this time; her walking was much slower.

While she was walking, she felt a sudden pain in her chest and her airways locking up. She dropped to her knees and a teenage boy and girl who were in their school uniform helped her up.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much." Kagura sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" the boy finalized.

"Yes, I assure you! Now, run along little ones! You're going to be late for school!" Kagura smiled.

"Oni-chan! Let's go!" the girl tugged the sleeve of the boy.

The boy and the girl bowed and so did Kagura.

"Take care of yourself, Ma'am!" the girl waved goodbye as she, and her brother continued walking to their school.

"Yes, thank you!" Kagura waved back at her.

"_What's happening to me?"_ Kagura thought.

After a few minutes of thinking as she walked, her eyes narrowed in great fear and thought, _"C-could… Could I have the same disease from my mother?"_

After 1 hour…

Kagura returned home and placed the groceries in the kitchen counter. She grabbed the wireless phone on the wall and pressed '4' on the speed dial.

"Hello!" a voice of a cheerful boy rang through Kagura's ears as someone answered the other line, "Who's this?"

"Hi Momiji! Is Hatori-san there?" Kagura said as she sat on a chair.

"Yeah, he's here. Wait up, I'll just call him." Momiji replied.

"Hello." A deep voice of an adult man greeted in the other line.

"Hatori-san, this is Kagura. Can you please come over? I need you to do a checkup for me."

"Why? Are you sick?"

"Well… I… I think so." Kagura answered with that tone of uncertainty.

"What kind of illness, to be exact?" Hatori questioned as he reached for a piece of paper and tried to take down notes, "Can you tell me the symptoms?"

"Well, I feel like my heart is getting constricted… A-and my airways locking up… Hatori-san, I'm sure you know how my mother died… right? I mean, the whole Sohma clan should know how painful the death of my mother was." Kagura sobbed.

He dropped his pen, "Kagura, you mean… you-"

"Well, my mother got it from my grandmother… And Grandma's death was also harsh… I must've inherited 'it'."

"I'll be there. Just wait." Hatori hang up.

After another hour…

"You are… very sick, Kagura." Hatori said in a sorry voice as he placed his stethoscope in his medical bag.

"How much time do I have left to live here?" Kagura said sadly.

Hatori eyed her and told her, "What are you saying? As long as you don't worry too much and if you don't exhaust yourself, you may still outlive your mother. Well then, I have to go now."

Kagura stood up with Hatori and opened the front shoji for him. Hatori got out and Kagura bowed, "Thank you very much, Hatori-san."

"Just remember not to worry about unnecessary things, Kagura. You'll be fine. Don't think about your sickness." Hatori advised.

He was about to leave when Kagura spoke, "Hatori-san, could you do me a favor?"

"As long as I could do it." He turned to Kagura.

"Don't tell anyone about my sickness, unless it's an emergency. Like, when something happens to me." Kagura said in a whisper-like tone, but loud enough for Hatori to hear.

"Rest assured, Kagura. This is only between the two of us. Wait, won't you tell your husband?" Hatori asked.

"I… I don't want Kyo to know." Kagura looked away.

"Okay, then." Hatori concluded and walked back to the main house.

That night…

Kyo and Kagura were silently eating their dinner in the dining room of their house.

"Kyo-kun, if you don't mind me asking…" Kagura broke the silence, "What would you do if there will be news that my life is shorter than you think it is?"

_TBC…_


	2. Life Cutter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**(From the last chapter…)**

"Kyo-kun, if you don't mind me asking…" Kagura broke the silence, "What would you do if there will be news that my life is shorter than you think it is?"

**(Chapter 2 – Life Cutter)**

"If that was to happen," The cat said, "I'll be laughing myself to the clouds because I would be free from the shackles of marriage with you. How I wish that was true."

The boar was saddened at that statement. She began to pick at her food and asked, "Kyo, please be honest with me. Are you… going out with another woman?"

"You know what?" Kyo stood up, throwing his table napkin on the plate, "Too many questions ruin my appetite."

He stomped his way to their bedroom and Kagura just stared at her food and continued eating.

The next day…

Kyo and Kagura were eating breakfast together in the dining room.

"Kyo-kun." Kagura called out, "I'm sorry for my interrogations last night."

"Hn." Was his reply.

"I guess that's a 'yes'?" Kagura smiled.

"Whatever, woman. I'm leaving." Kyo stood up and got his attaché case and left.

Afterwards, Kagura cleaned the dishes and she was startled when someone was knocking on the shoji.

Kagura went to see who it was and with a 'swish' of the shoji, she smiled when she saw Yuki.

"Yuki? Oh please, come in." Kagura greeted.

The fair-skinned man entered the living room and sat down on the green rug. Kagura placed a tea set on the table and served a cup of tea to Yuki.

"So, what made you drop by our humble home, Yuki?" Kagura smiled.

Yuki sipped some tea and commented, "Your tea tastes great as usual, Kagura. Anyway, Shigure and Tohru wanted me to drop by and say 'hi' to you and Kyo."

"Oh, that's very nice of them." she smiled, "Send my regards to them, from me and Kyo."

"Is my cousin causing you too much trouble?"

"Not really." She smiled again.

"I should be telling this to you, since you're Kyo's wife." he sighed, "He's been going out with Tohru."

"I know, I saw them yesterday." She stared at her cup of tea, "It doesn't bother me much."

"I know that Kyo is not very happy with you because you were married against his will. But it was Akito's decision that you two got bound by forever. And how could you say it doesn't bother you much when you are **his** wife?" Yuki questioned.

"Like what I promised in my younger years," Kagura sipped some tea and continued, "I would never hold anything against Kyo even if he has another woman in his life. I just want him to be happy. Just getting married to him and living together under one roof, I guess I'm complete. And else, aren't **you** bothered? Tohru **is** your fiancée…"

"No, not at all." he clarified, "Tohru swore to me that she only loves me and she just goes out with Kyo because of pity. And I know Tohru is loyal to me, so, I trust her."

"Ah, I see."

"And there's one more thing why I'm here." Yuki said as he slid a medical parcel across the table to Kagura.

"What's this?" Kagura opened the parcel.

"It's from Hatori." he eyed her, "He told me he forgot to give you those yesterday. He can't hand it to you personally because Akito has a checkup today."

Kagura saw prescription notes and saw a lot of antibiotics, vitamin capsules, cough tablets and 2 inhalers.

"Kagura, Hatori never told me why you needed a whole set of medicines. He just told me to deliver it to you. So I was wondering if you could tell it to me personally." he said.

"Since the whole Sohma clan knows what killed my grandmother and my mother, then I guess you know it, too, huh?" Kagura smiled, even if she is sad, knowing she doesn't have much time left to live.

Yuki's eyes widened, "You mean… you?"

Kagura nodded, "I have it, too."

"Does Kyo know about it?"

"No, and I have no plans of telling him." she told him, "So don't tell anyone. You may tell Shigure, but aside from him, no one else. Do you promise that no one would hear about my poor condition, aside from Shigure?"

"Don't worry, Kagura." Yuki assured, "Not even Tohru would know."

"And please send Hatori-san my appreciation for these medicines." She bowed to him," And thanks for delivering these to me."

"No problem." Yuki smiled and stood up, "Well, I have to go now. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Kagura stood up and opened the shoji for him. He got out and she smiled, "Okay, then!"

"Of course… There are some cases wherein the clan will know about your sickness under unavoidable circumstances. I'm sure you know what I mean, so you should take good care of yourself." Yuki concluded before he walks to the taxi terminal.

She bowed and smiled again, "Yes, I understand."

That night…

While Kyo was sound asleep, Kagura placed a pillow on her face as she coughed, but tried not to wake her husband up from the sounds she was making. She walked to the bathroom door which was just a few feet away from their bed. She got in the bathroom and opened the cupboard and got a glass and her cough tablets.

She filled the glass with water and popped in 2 cough tablets after dropping her pillow on the floor. She placed the glass on the sink and she dropped to her knees and felt her airways locking up again and her heart constricting once more.

She let out a sound of pain and pounded her fist on the tiled floor, _"I think this is getting worse!"_

After a while, she felt relieved and went back to bed.

The next day…

Kyo woke up earlier than usual and felt like going to the bathroom to urinate. Now, while he was doing his hygiene in the bathroom, he found a pillow lying on the floor.

When he was done, he flushed the toilet, zipped his boxers and washed his hands. While doing this, he noticed a used glass near the sink. What? Wait, Kagura is always a neat person, whenever she uses a glass; she washes it and wipes it, then places it back to the cupboard.

Sighing, Kyo decided to wash the glass and wipe it. He opened the cupboard and saw a new line of medications. He placed the glass on its respective place and since curiosity got the best of him, he reached for the bottle of the cough tablets. He noticed that it was Hatori's handwritings on the instruction part of the cough tablets' bottle. Not only that, the inscriptions on the new line of medications were all too familiar to him – they were all from Hatori. But how could that be?

Kagura buys medicine from the drugstore near the supermarket. And she only gets medicines from Hatori if something is wrong with her. These medicines are especially made for Sohma family members to immediately have an effect in their bodies but… She's a perfectly healthy woman.

And then he bent down and picked up the pillow. He smelled the scent of Kagura's hair and turned it over and his eyes narrowed at the sight of… blood.

"_I mean, with powerful fists like those? Man, she's more than normal. She's hyper!"_ Kyo thought as he eyed the bloodstain, _"I haven't even touched her! It's impossible for her to get pregnant! How could she be sick?"_

_TBC…_


	3. Kagura's in Danger

**(From the last chapter…)**

He noticed that it was Hatori's handwritings on the instruction part of the cough tablets' bottle. Not only that, the inscriptions on the new line of medications were all too familiar to him – they were all from Hatori. But how could that be?

Kagura buys medicine from the drugstore near the supermarket. And she only gets medicines from Hatori if something is wrong with her. These medicines are especially made for Sohma family members to immediately have an effect in their bodies but… She's a perfectly healthy woman.

And then he bent down and picked up the pillow. He smelled the scent of Kagura's hair and turned it over and his eyes narrowed at the sight of… blood.

"_I mean, with powerful fists like those? Man, she's more than normal. She's hyper!"_ Kyo thought as he eyed the bloodstain, _"I haven't even touched her! It's impossible for her to get pregnant! How could she be sick?"_

**(Chapter 3 – Kagura's in Danger)**

Kyo got out of the bathroom quietly and walked near his wife. He squatted in front of her and tried to look for evidences that the blood on the pillow was from her.

"_It's impossible for her to have a menstrual period right now. She just had it two weeks ago…"_ Kyo thought.

Then, there it was… the very evidence that it really was from her – fresh bloodstains on her dress. Kyo touched the bloodstain on the pillow and knew it was still fresh. And so is that distinct smell of blood on her sweet-scented dress.

"_Damn, does she have tuberculosis? Man, if she did, I'd get one because I touched this blood!"_ Kyo thought as he hid the pillow under his side of the bed, _"I'll ask her if she's ill afterwards… I'll let her explain this to me."_

Then, he went back to bed.

After a couple of hours…

Kagura woke up and sat up. She stretched her arms and sat there for a while. Then, Kyo woke up and knew that Kagura was up. Without turning, keeping his back faced at her, he asked, "Kagura, are you sick?"

Now that question struck Kagura and realized, _"How stupid of me! He noticed my medicines in the cupboard! Why do I have to be so practical, placing them there?"_

"Now what makes you say that, Kyo-kun? I'm perfectly healthy!" Kagura placed her hands on her hips, "Good morning, honey!"

"Then how would you explain this?" Kyo picked up the pillow he hid.

Kagura's eyes widened, _"I forgot my pillow in the bathroom! He picked it up! What am I going to say? He knew I had my monthly period two weeks ago, what now?"_

"Uhm… I got that pillow stuck under my butt while I was sleeping-"

"You had your monthly period two weeks ago, it's impossible for you to have a period after two weeks." Kyo interrupted.

Damn, he's wise.

"What makes you say that? Have you ever heard of post-menstrual period? It's when there's a secretion just a few days after the regular period."

Now, she's wiser.

"And how about that stain on your dress?" Kyo spoke up.

"You know little oh silly me… I accidentally dropped the disinfectant while I was reaching out for a painkiller bottle earlier this morning. I didn't know the disinfectant bottle was open! So, there, I got all the red on my dress!"

"And the new line of medicines in the cupboard from Hatori?"

I think he's the wisest.

"Kyo, the cold season is near! I asked him to give those medicines to us just in case!"

Did I say she's wise?

Kyo, without anything more to say, bought her lies. He threw the pillow at her and said, "Never leave things in the bathroom."

"Sorry Kyo." She sweatdropped, "But I'm glad you worried about me-"

"I did not. I worried for my own sake. I thought you had tuberculosis. And if you had that, I'll have it, too." Kyo bitterly said and stood up, heading to the bathroom.

Kagura sighed in relief and thought, _"Goodness, I just saved myself…"_

A little later…

"I'm leaving." Kyo said and left after finishing his breakfast.

"Bye, Kyo-kun!" Kagura chirped but then again, the shoji shut to her face as her husband left.

She frowned and thought, _"I know… There will be that time wherein he'll know what's wrong with me… I can't keep lying to him like this… I was careless and I have to pay for what happened a while ago. Good thing I made enough excuses for that silly carelessness. But… for sure, he'll know. I just wish it won't be too soon."_

After washing the dishes, she went up to her bathroom and grabbed her vitamins. She filled her glass with water and drank the vitamins. Then, she went downstairs and got a damp cloth and started wiping the floor.

Around 3 hours later…

"Kagura! Kagura!" Shigure called as he knocked on the front shoji of Kyo and Kagura's residence, "Hey Kagura!"

Sighing, he just shove open the shoji and removed his sandals and entered the premises.

"Kagura, it's me, Shigure! I just dropped by to have a chat with you!" Shigure yelled, his voice echoing in the household.

No response.

Now, he was sure she was home. She's a housewife and if ever she did leave the house, why would she keep the shoji unlocked?

He went upstairs and looked in the bedrooms, but she wasn't there. He looked in the bathrooms but since they were unlocked, he was positively sure she wasn't there. He went downstairs and peeped in the kitchen.

"Kagura!" his eyes narrowed as he quickly rushed to her side. She was lying on the floor lifelessly and she was very pale. He tapped her cheeks a little bit and spoke, "Kagura, wake up! Wake up!"

He checked her pulse and noticed it was irregular and faint. He placed his cheek over her mouth and slightly bent her head a little more backward… she's only taking in small amounts of air and her exhales were very faint.

"_So Yuki was right… Kagura **is** sick."_ Shigure thought.

He felt something wet on his black pants… He looked down to see what it was, and saw a pool of blood. Shigure looked at Kagura and saw blood trickling down from her mouth.

Shigure ran to the phone and called the hospital, "Please dispatch an ambulance immediately!"

After sunset…

Shigure sat beside Kagura who was now lying on a hospital bed in a private hospital room in the Intensive Care Unit. There was an oxygen mask on her face, dextrose on her left arm, and her eyes were shut tight. Only her irregular breaths and the continuous beeping of the vital signs monitor were the sounds in the room.

"Poor kid." Shigure whispered practically to no one, "She's terribly ill… She's going to die too soon…"

_TBC…_


	4. Death Takes no Mercy

**(From the last chapter…)**

Shigure sat beside Kagura who was now lying on a hospital bed in a private hospital room in the Intensive Care Unit. There was an oxygen mask on her face, dextrose on her left arm, and her eyes were shut tight. Only her irregular breaths and the continuous beeping of the vital signs monitor were the sounds in the room.

"Poor kid." Shigure whispered practically to no one, "She's terribly ill… She's going to die too soon…"

**(Chapter 4 – Death Takes No Mercy)**

Shigure then remembered what had happened a while ago.

**_:Flashback_:**

It so happened that Hatori also works in that same hospital where Kagura was rushed. It was also he who was in charge of her situation.

Shigure sat in the waiting area outside the emergency room with an amount of Kagura's blood on his dark pants, on his white polo and on his blue tie. He was sure that Kagura will soon die.

Then, someone went outside of the emergency and Shigure heard the footsteps approaching him. He was staring on the floor but when he saw shoes and a doctor's robe dangling above these shoes, he looked up and saw Hatori with a surgeon's mask on. There was blood on the mask and on the surgeon's apron he's wearing.

"What is it?" Shigure asked with a tone of uncertainty.

Hatori closed his eyes and sighed.

"No… Kagura… Sh-she's dead…?" Shigure's eyes narrowed.

Hatori lowered his mask and said, "She's safe for now… But her body is in no good condition. Any more sickness aside from what she is suffering right now will mean critical. Even a simple case of fever will affect her whole body system greatly. Kagura is incredibly weak right now… And she only has 2 more years to live… We can't possibly do anything more than machines taking place of her vital organs."

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked, confused.

"I already asked the greater surgeons if we could give Kagura an artificial heart and an artificial pair of lungs but they said her body might reject the services of these machines and might cut her life short to a year or half a year. And there's a 70 risk she'll die from the operation." Hatori spoke in an anxious tone, "Shigure, Kagura is a slowly rotting body."

"Are you sure we can't do anything?" Shigure asked.

"Shigure, if ever Kagura will survive… She needs to go back to this hospital for a monthly check-up and stay here for 2 days. In those two days, medical machines will help her vital organs to do their tasks more efficiently, in order for her to survive for 2 years."

"That's how weak she is now?"

Hatori sighed, "I'm trying my best to keep her alive. If Fate destined her to die in 2 years at the age of 20, that's that."

"Without a child?" Shigure spoke, "Kagura would definitely want a child from Kyo. She loves Kyo and wants to bear his child-"

"Hey body won't be able to make it." Hatori sternly said, "If her body can't keep up with what she wants to do now, what more in bearing a child for 9 months?"

_**:End of Flashback:**_

"Too bad Kagura." Shigure said, "I wish that you have loved a better man. If you have not loved Kyo, then… you wouldn't have been in this pitiful situation."

In Kyo and Kagura's residence…

Kyo came home and noticed Yuki sitting on a couch in the living room with a phone in hand.

"Kagura! What's for dinner?" Kyo shouted as he removed his shoes.

Yuki just eyed him with a problematic stare.

"And what are you doing here?" Kyo asked arrogantly, "And what's with the dramatic face? It doesn't suit you, Rat."

Yuki just tightened his grip on the wireless phone and tried to find the right words to tell Kyo.

"Kagura! Get the table ready!" Kyo shouted once more, loosening his necktie.

No response.

"I'm afraid you came home without your wife in this household." Yuki blurted out.

"Then where is she?" Kyo smirked, "You look so smart, could you guess where she is? I bet she's just in the grocery buying some stuff."

"I'm not saying I'm smart, Kyo." Yuki stared blankly at the wooden floor.

Kyo was still carrying his attaché case and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. He drank from the bottle and placed it beside the sink.

"What is that smell?" Kyo whined, irritated, "Smells like fresh pig's blood spilled on wood."

"You know what, you're right." The rat replied from the living room, "Can you not see a boar's blood on the floor of your kitchen, Kyo?"

Kyo eyed the floor and indeed found blood drying up on the wooden floor.

"Kagura is being careless nowadays. First she left the glass unwashed in the bathroom and now, she left pig's blood on the floor unattended?" Kyo mocked, "She's becoming lazy."

"The truth is…" Yuki told Kyo, "The blood you see right now is Kagura's blood. Kagura is not home. She's unconscious right now in the hospital Hatori-san is working for."

Kyo stopped on his tracks. He was about to go upstairs and smirked, "Stop playing with me, Rat. That Boar's got strong guts. She won't rot that easily."

"If her husband is greatly hurting her heart, how much more damage will her illness cause her, if right now, it is trying to kill her softly but mercilessly." Yuki managed to speak, "Do you want to see your dying wife, Kyo?"

Kyo shivered as fear dominated all over his body, sending spine-tingling chills all over his nerves. His hands sweated cold and trembled that his attaché case fell on the floor.

He then remembers the blood on the pillow this morning, the blood on her dress and then the blood on the floor.

"_She is sick… Why didn't I notice that…? Why didn't she tell me she wasn't feeling well…?"_ Kyo thought.

"You see, Kagura loves you so much, Kyo. She wanted you not to worry, she wanted to protect you." Yuki approached his side, "So she chose to lie. It is a sin to lie to her husband. She has two options: die without telling her husband or choose death over her husband. If she told you, you'll get stuck dead-worried about her. But she'll rather be dead than you worrying about her."

Kyo was still trembling, his eyes shifted gazes on the floor from left and right. Then he stared at his hands, trying to find the answers.

"You still can bring back her purpose of living Kyo." Yuki told his cousin, "She's dying but she's still alive. As long as she's alive, you still have a chance to make her happy as your wife."

30 minutes later…

Shigure stared at the vital signs monitor and eyed the heartbeat readings. The counts were slowing down… Her heartbeat is much slower compared to normal humans. And indeed, that's terrible. Shigure watched Kagura's chest go up and down irregularly as she breathed through the oxygen mask. He also eyed the bag of blood suspended high from the bed with a tube running down from the bag and into a small hole on her right arm.

He noticed the darkened rims just below her pale eyelids with its veins visible in a light purplish color. Her face was pale and there was a discoloration on the lining of her lips. Kagura's lips were also light purple. She looked like a corpse still moving.

Then, someone barged into the room with a swift opening of the door.

It was Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo nervously walked to the side of Kagura's bed and his eyes hovered over her corpse-like features.

"_Kagura… what happened to you?"_ Kyo thought as he set his eyes upon hers, her eyelids tightly covering them.

_TBC…_


	5. Double Curse

**(From the last chapter…)**

Then, someone barged into the room with a swift opening of the door.

It was Yuki and Kyo.

Kyo nervously walked to the side of Kagura's bed and his eyes hovered over her corpse-like features.

"_Kagura… what happened to you?"_ Kyo thought as he set his eyes upon hers, her eyelids tightly covering them.

**(Chapter 5 – Double Curse)**

"So, how's everything here, Shigure?" Yuki asked as he grabbed a seat beside his cousin, Shigure.

"Looks like she doesn't have much time left," Shigure sighed, "her illness struck her fatal. She knew she had the disease, she knew it but she still allowed it to destroy her. Perhaps she already knew the story of the disease tracing back to her grandmother, then passing it on to her mother and then to her."

Kyo was listening to their conversation and told them, "Why didn't anyone tell me about this earlier?"

"Like what I said, Kyo," Yuki eyed him, "Kagura truly loved you and will do anything for you. But if you heard that she is incredibly ill, she'll rather die than have you worrying about her."

"But I'm her husband-"

"You see that, Kyo?" Shigure lost his composure, "You always say you're Kagura's husband but have you ever shown her that you **are** her husband? From the way I see it, you're acting more like a heartless master to a slave. Kagura loved you unconditionally but you always disregarded her feelings."

The words of Shigure silenced Kyo.

"She has risked everything for you, because of her love for you. Her happiness, her tears, her personal wants, and now, she's knocking on Death's door to take her life away for you. You see, she knows that you consider her nothing but a nuisance, not as your wife. She knows what the truth is but she chose to keep herself blindfolded in denial." Shigure continued, "She knows that you are always in the company of Tohru everyday after you leave the household in the morning. She doesn't mind… because she said that whatever makes you happy makes her happy, too! But I think… she's just cutting herself with a knife once more, denying the fact that she's hurting. She knows how short her life is, remembering how the same disease killed her grandmother and her mother. And now, even if she knows how sick she is, she's still allowing it to destroy her."

_**:Flashback:**_

"Kyo-kun, if you don't mind me asking…" Kagura broke the silence, "What would you do if there will be news that my life is shorter than you think it is?"

"If that was to happen," The cat said, "I'll be laughing myself to the clouds because I would be free from the shackles of marriage with you. How I wish that was true."

The boar was saddened at that statement. She began to pick at her food and asked, "Kyo, please be honest with me. Are you… going out with another woman?"

"You know what?" Kyo stood up, throwing his table napkin on the plate, "Too many questions ruin my appetite."

He stomped his way to their bedroom and Kagura just stared at her food and continued eating.

_**:End of Flashback:**_

Kyo placed a hand on his mouth and his eyes narrowed as he trembled more in fear and in guilt.

"_What have I told her…?"_ he thought as he remembered that particular memory, _"She asked those questions because she already knew everything… She knew about how short her life is and that I've been with Tohru… What have I said to her…?"_

"Now look at you, all shaking in fear." Shigure mocked, "I wish you would just change for the better, Kyo."

Then, someone entered the room – it was Hatori.

He walked over to the vital signs monitor and wrote something on his clipboard.

"Hatori-san, could you inform us on what kind of sickness Kagura has right now?" Yuki asked.

Hatori said, "I made a phone call to Mr. Akito a while ago. He told me the whole story of the plague in the bloodline of Kagura. Dating back to her grandmother's time, it's actually a curse. Her grandmother fell in love with the head of the Sohma Clan in her time. Now, Kagura's grandmother was engaged to another Sohma and rejected the leader. When she was married and was pregnant, the leader cursed the woman, saying, 'Let every female descendant that will come from your bloodline, be cursed with a deadly disease, as well as having the curse of the Zodiac.' After giving birth to Kagura's uncle, the following year, her grandmother gave birth to her mother. After childbearing, Kagura's grandmother had gone terribly ill."

Hatori flashed an injection from his pocket. He removed the needle cover and injected the medication on Kagura's left arm, then placed a cotton ball on the small opening the injection made. Then, he replaced the needle cover and he placed it back on his pocket.

He continued, "Kagura's grandmother died at the age of 45, and her mother died at the age of 36, 7 years after Kagura was born. These 2 women died of the same disease but Kagura's uncle never had the disease. And the same plague that killed her predecessors is most likely the one which will erase her from the world."

"I see," Yuki reacted, "so Kagura has been cursed double."

"Exactly." Hatori nodded.

"We can end this deadly chain, right?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, we can. But if we have to end the chain, it will still take away Kagura's life." Hatori expounded, "Scientifically speaking, she has a very rare and incurable disease. It's a mix of anxiety syndrome, a cardiac weakness, a respiratory vulnerability and a very slight case of brain-spine-nerves miscommunication."

"You mentioned about anxiety syndrome… so, it's bad for her to get too worried?" Yuki asked.

"Indeed." Hatori replied, "She shouldn't get too angry, too sad, too surprised or too nervous. It might be hard for her to swallow that she's not supposed to be too sad but… we have no other choice. And, she's not allowed to get too tired or else her heart muscles would work more, even in its incredibly weak state and might even stop working. Her lungs cannot anymore support the faster need of oxygen when she's tired. And when these things happen, her brain, to be particular, the hypothalamus will panic and get confused and there will be that brain-spine-nerves miscommunication."

"Is there a chance that she can live more than 2 years?" Kyo suddenly asked.

Hatori was rather surprised at his presence and smiled a bit, "Actually, yes. But it needs a lot of work and a lot of cooperation. After her release from the hospital, she will need a lot of medicines and a lot of rest. We have to get rid of her anxiety syndrome. But even if we get hold of this syndrome, she will still die of the sickness. The good part is… if we manage to remove the anxiety syndrome, her time left will give an incredible boost. And if that happens, she'll be able to live 3-6 years or more."

Kyo felt a sudden urge to help out his wife get over the disease but thought of how he'll be able to lighten up the burden, when he himself is already a burden to her.

"Can you possibly do that, Kyo?" Hatori asked, "If she wishes to live longer, there's no particular cure. But you alone, are enough to elongate her life. Can you take away the pain from her?"

Kyo looked at his unconscious wife and thought more about it.

_TBC…_


	6. She Will Be Loved

**(From the last chapter…)**

Kyo felt a sudden urge to help out his wife get over the disease but thought of how he'll be able to lighten up the burden.

"Can you possibly do that, Kyo?" Hatori asked, "If she wishes to live longer, there's no particular cure. But you alone, are enough to elongate her life. Can you take away the pain from her?"

Kyo looked at his unconscious wife and thought more about it.

**(Chapter 6 – She Will Be Loved)**

"Don't answer my question, Kyo. You have to really think about it thoroughly. It's a hard task, mind you." Hatori said.

Someone opened the door and a nurse came inside the room and bowed, "Excuse me, Dr. Sohma, but you are needed in the discussion room."

"Yes, please tell those who are concerned that I will be there in a moment." Hatori said.

The nurse nodded and bowed. She then exited the room.

"I guess you heard what the nurse said." Hatori told his cousins, "I have more things to do."

Hatori bowed and left the room.

Shigure stood up and said, "I'll be leaving now. It's getting late and it was a hectic day. I need to get some rest."

"Wait up, Shigure. I'll go too." Yuki spoke standing up after his older cousin, "Kyo, are you going?"

Kyo shook his head, "I'll be staying."

"Okay then." Yuki concluded as he opened the door after Shigure went out, "I'll just tell the nurses at the receiving desk that you'll be staying. Goodnight, Cat."

Upon knowing that his cousins are now far away from Kagura's room, Kyo moved onto where Shigure was seated. Kyo looked at the pained face of his wife.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

"Why didn't you tell me, Kagura?" Kyo questioned to his sleeping wife.

He looked at his trembling fists on his lap and gnashed his teeth, "Why?"

No response.

The only sounds that can be heard were still the beeps of the vital signs monitor and Kagura's breaths in the oxygen mask.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

"You made me look stupid as your husband. Have you forgotten? I'm your husband; you should tell me if I'm already hurting you!" Kyo spoke; his voice toned with self-anger, pity, guilt, sadness… anxiety…

His tears escaped from his eyes and he held her left hand with both of his hands, "Kagura… you have to live. If you don't then… I… I won't be able to apologize properly."

The next day…

Kagura slowly opened her eyes and the first things she saw were blurred. She rubbed her eyes a bit and realized that she was in the hospital. She tried to move her left hand but felt weight on it. She looked at her side and felt nothing but sheer joy.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Kyo was still holding her hand, crying as he slept beside her. But then again, Kagura knew that Kyo was enraged when he knew about her situation. She also knew that Kyo would be losing his composure again once she talks to him or once he catches her awake.

She glanced at the window on her right side and noticed that the skies were dashed with breathtaking colors: violet, blue, pink and orange – it was daybreak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" a voice hissed as she felt a tight grip on her left hand.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake, Kagura." Kyo said, "You've got no place to hide now, Kagura. Now, answer my question!"

Kagura slowly turned her head and saw an angry cat awake and crying. The boar felt sorry and she, as well, cried.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_Yeah, my heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I carry a deadly disease." Kagura said in her weak voice, "Know that I only wished for the best and for your happiness."

"You knew I was with Tohru nowadays, why didn't you tell me that you knew? Why didn't you tell me to avoid her? You were already hurting, yet you keep ignoring the pain!"

"I only wished for your happiness, Kyo." Kagura cried, "And Tohru was your happiness. I'm thankful…"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagura?" Kyo stood up, "Can't you see how much damage you've caused? You destroyed yourself and now… You… You made me look like an idiot! I'm your husband, why didn't you think about that? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse… you should have told me about my faults!"

Kagura giggled in a weak tone, "I know you, Kyo… You're not the kind of person who would worry about some silly girl like me…"

"Answer me properly!"

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

"I told you countless times before but I'll say it once again…" Kagura smiled, "Just marry me and live with me makes me happy even if you go for another woman… Go and love another woman; I wouldn't be angry."

"No! No! You should have just told me that you're already suffering! You have suffered too much from me and now from this disease…" Kyo clenched his fists, "I'll never accept that answer!"

Kagura made a slight laugh, "You're still as stubborn as you are in our younger days, Kyo."

_Yeah, tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

"Kyo, you'll never understand… I know that you don't love me. If I tell you the real reason, you'll never understand…"

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh…_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"But you should just tell me if I'm already hurting you! I'm your husband no matter what! Why didn't you warn me if you noticed my faults?" Kyo pounded on the free area on the bed near Kagura's left hand, "Tell me why you always hesitated to tell me what's on your mind! I'll take it even if I don't understand!"

Kagura smiled.

"The burden that I'll carry on without complain is…" Kagura's eyesight blacked out and she closed her eyes, "loving you with all my heart and soul… Kyo that is my answer… I love you…"

Kyo was dumbfounded at her answer.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Hooh... ooh..._

_Pouring rain..._

Just then her vital signs monitor beeped madly as her heartbeat gradually slowed down and she was running out of breath, even under the oxygen mask. The nurses at the receiving desk scrambled to Kagura's room when they noticed the box which indicates the said room glowing red in their monitors.

_I try so hard to say goodbye…_

The doctors and nurses rushed to her room and sent her to the E.R. once again, leaving Kyo staring on the floor.

_TBC…_


	7. Meeting the Fates

**(From the last chapter…)**

"The burden that I'll carry on without complain is…" Kagura's eyesight blacked out and she closed her eyes, "loving you with all my heart and soul… Kyo that is my answer… I love you…"

Kyo was dumbfounded at her answer.

Just then her vital signs monitor beeped madly as her heartbeat gradually slowed down and she was running out of breath, even under the oxygen mask. The nurses at the receiving desk scrambled to Kagura's room when they noticed the box which indicates the said room glowing red in their monitors.

The doctors and nurses rushed to her room and sent her to the E.R. once again, leaving Kyo staring on the floor.

**(Chapter 7 – Meeting the Fates)**

Everyone rushed in and out of the Emergency Room. Kyo only seeing his wife on a bed at every opening of the E.R.'s door, being electrocuted by Hatori using a pair of device that looks like clothes iron. (**_A/N: Sorry, dunno what it's called.)_**

He could also see that blood was trickling down her chin from her mouth. The vital signs monitor just made a long beeping sound. And that sound was horrifying to Kyo's ears.

"Doctor Sohma… we lost her." A nurse said.

Hatori removed his surgeon's mask and sighed, "We can't battle with Fate. Maybe it's her time to go"

_**:In Kagura's conscience:**_

"Where am I?" Kagura, dressed in white, practically said to no one as she was walking on grassland full of flowers and trees. The skies were clear with perfectly fluffy clouds and as the winds blew, the grass made a rolling effect. The scenery was so beautiful that she just sat under a tree and smiled as she watched the grass roll and wind gently touch her face.

"I'm glad you're here." A female voice said, "I've been watching, treading the wheel of your destiny."

The voice came from a beautiful blonde-haired lady whose hair was braided and dressed in white with a lavender sash across her dress and a gray shoal over her shoulders. She was fair-skinned, with lips as red as roses and with eyes as blue as the sea. Her voice was angelic and she was like a goddess.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked the lady who sat beside her.

"My sisters and I have been watching you always." The lady replied, "My sisters are Atropos and Lachesis, are you familiar with them?"

It was the first time Kagura heard those names.

"No, I don't know them and I don't know you." Kagura said.

The lady laughed, "Well, that's okay. I'm Clotho, and… you're Sohma Kagura, I suppose?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I've known you ever since your mother gave birth to you. Ever since then, my sisters and I have been watching you. I'm sure those times when you were angry, Lachesis was surely talking to you. And when you found out that you were gravely ill, I know that Atropos has been stalking you."

"Just what are you saying?" Kagura asked, "Do you know this place?"

"Yes, I do know this place." Clotho replied, "This is like a pit stop to those whose souls have departed. Kagura, you're only a soul now."

"What do you mean?"

Clotho sighed and said, "Listen, I am Clotho, and I spin the threads of life. My sister Lachesis is the emotional one and my sister Atropos is in total control of how much time you have left on earth. Right now, I'm resting because I have just stopped spinning the thread of your life, Kagura. My sisters and I are known as the 'Fates'. You must have read or heard about us in western mythologies."

"If you stopped spinning my thread of life… then… I'm dead? For all eternity?" Kagura exclaimed.

"Don't you like being a mere soul? You can watch the whole world in its glory and in its turmoil from up above! You'll be far away from troubles!" Clotho comforted, "No, you're not yet completely dead. You're dead if your thread of life has been cut."

"Has it not been cut yet?"

"Atropos sure do has a reputation of being clumsy." The blonde replied, "The proper scissors for the respective threads of lives are mostly misplaced. When Lachesis is being exaggerated over her emotions, she causes chaos in the place we're in and the scissors for the threads of lives become misplaced. Right now, my sisters are looking for the scissors for your thread of life. You're not yet dead."

Kagura seemed to be sad, amidst the picturesque scenery and the beautiful lady beside her.

"You look sad." Clotho placed her hand on Kagura's chin, "To die is an honor."

"I'm in the world between life and death, right?" Kagura said, now her tears flowing from her eyes, "I just want to be alive but the thing is… I don't want to get hurt anymore… Dying is the only way to end the pain…"

"Is it Kyo?" Clotho smiled, "Is it your husband?"

Kagura silently nodded, "I love him very much. He is the reason why I wanted to be alive and stay alive… But my sickness-"

"My sisters and I have given that sickness in your bloodline." Clotho sadly implied, "We are as powerful as your god, but he is still the one we follow. It is his will and we obey. He said that the sickness is for a purpose. I apologize gravely for that… I, myself, don't want anything bad for you."

"I understand." Kagura said, wiping her tears.

"Clotho! Clotho!" a voice of another woman shouted through the fields.

It was another young woman, with the same clothing as Clotho, except that everything was black on her garments, the same features but her hair was only until her shoulders. She looked younger than Clotho, but she looked playful but stern.

"Did you find the scissors?" Clotho asked.

"I know this girl." The woman said, sitting beside Kagura, "Sohma Kagura. Wife of Sohma Kyo."

"Kagura, this is my sister, Atropos." Clotho told Kagura.

"I'm sorry I can't find your scissors." Atropos said.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kagura questioned the sisters.

"Well… I say you should die." Atropos said, "You suffered too much already. Death is the only way to end it."

"No, I think you should continue living." Clotho countered, "Living is a struggle indeed. But… I think you would be better, you would correct your wrongs…"

"But you are the Fates! You should know everything!" Kagura yelled.

"I'm afraid when I stop spinning the wheel of someone's life, we don't know what should happen next because it's that time when we actually think about it twice – whether you should live or not. If we can't decide properly, then, we'll just get the emergency shears and cut the thread of life." Clotho explained.

"I've an idea." Atropos answered, "Kagura, you should decide if you would live or die. This is, after all, the world in between life and death."

Kagura just blinked at them. She wanted to die, yet she also wanted to live.

Is she to die?

…or to live?

_TBC…_

--- --- --- --- ---

**_A/N:_ Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos (The Fates) are the sisters who spin the thread of life of every mortal in Greek Mythology. They are also mentioned in Homer's _The Iliad_. If you're not familiar with them, I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm also a fan of Greek and Roman Mythologies, even if I'm from an Eastern country!**


	8. The Thread of Life

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

**(From the last chapter…)**

"I've an idea." Atropos answered, "Kagura, you should decide if you would live or die. This is, after all, the world in between life and death."

Kagura just blinked at them.

Is she to die?

…or to live?

**(Chapter 8 – The Thread of Life)**

"I want to live because of Kyo." Kagura sighed, "But I also want to die to end my pain… I want not to suffer, I want a peaceful life, an honest life, but it's just not for me, I think. So… I should die…"

"You have a good choice." Atropos smiled, "To die is an honor."

"Do you truly love Kyo?" Clotho furrowed her eyebrows, "Live. This is the only way you could prove to him you love him, more than anything else, more than your life!"

"Are you kidding me, Clotho?" Atropos giggled, "If she's dead then, it's already proven that she vanished because she loved him!"

"Atropos is right." Kagura nodded, "I should die because even if I love him, he doesn't love me… Even if forever had bound us together; death is the only way to break the bind of eternity in marriage."

Clotho removed her shoal and said, "Here, I'll give you more reasons to live."

Clotho placed her shoal on the head of Kagura and then she can hear someone, someone oh-so familiar… someone who caught her heart.

"_She can't be dead, Hatori! No, she can't!" the voice of Kagura's husband said as Hatori went out of the E.R. and looked away, saying that she's gone._

"_Kyo, I'm sorry. I did my best… But my best wasn't good enough. Kyo, your wife is dead. Kagura's gone, gone forever." Hatori said apologetically, "I'm truly sorry, Kyo."_

"_No! She can't die! I haven't apologized for all the things I've done wrong! I haven't said… I haven't said… I…"_

"_It's all too late, Kyo." Hatori sighed, "She just passed away. This is to end her pain, Kyo. She's happy now, somewhere… She's going to watch over you, always..."_

Clotho removed her shoal and placed it over her shoulders again. She then saw Kagura, covering her mouth, trembling and crying.

"That's actually what's happening now in the world of the living, Kagura." Clotho said, "You're not yet falling from the cliff, you can still save yourself."

"Give it back to me!" Kagura suddenly hugged Clotho, "Give my life back to me… Draw again my destiny!"

Clotho patted Kagura's back and with this hand she used to pat her, her hand glowed.

Atropos' hands glowed as well and she placed them over Kagura's head. Kagura began to glow and Clotho placed her hand on Kagura's head as well, "I shall spin again your thread of life, Sohma Kagura. I'm glad we met each other, but you won't remember anything you've seen, heard and met here… This is your Destiny."

_**:Back to the real world:**_

Kyo made a few steps backward from the Emergency Room, disbelieving that long beep sound made by the vital signs monitor. Hatori noticed Kyo's presence outside the E.R. when one of the nurses went out and the doors opened, there, he saw the shocked face of his cousin.

Hatori went outside of the said room and faced Kyo, "Kyo… Kagura's dead."

"She can't be dead, Hatori! No, she can't!" Kyo looked away and denied the facts haunting him.

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I did my best… But my best wasn't good enough. Kyo, your wife is dead. Kagura's gone, gone forever." Hatori said apologetically, "I'm truly sorry, Kyo."

"No! She can't die! I haven't apologized for all the things I've done wrong! I haven't said… I haven't said… I…"

"It's all too late, Kyo." Hatori sighed, "She just passed away. This is to end her pain, Kyo. She's happy now, somewhere… She's going to watch over you, always..."

Then…

"Doctor Sohma!" a nurse went out of the E.R. and jumped once in front of Hatori and Kyo, "It's a miracle! A miracle has happened! The patient is alive!"

Hatori's eyes widened, "How could it be?"

Kyo felt different emotions at the sound of that, happiness, excitement, guilt, surprise... Once again, he thought he must be dreaming…

"_I know I just heard that long beep sound from that device…"_ Kyo thought.

Then, another nurse rushed outside the E.R. and happily said to Hatori jumping up and down nonstop, "Doctor, Kami-sama took pity on the patient! She's alive!"

Hatori quickly rushed back inside the E.R. and at the opening of the doors, indeed, Kyo has proven himself once again – Kagura is alive. Those short, continuous beeping sounds from the vital signs monitor were the proof.

Hatori eyed the vital signs monitor, which was making those famous noises and examined the basic vital points of Kagura's body. The pulse at the wrist, the pulse near the throat, the breathing in the oxygen mask, the rising and descent of the diaphragm, he even gently opened one eyelid and since the eyes are involuntarily moving when the person is asleep, Hatori had proven everything – she was alive.

"Congratulations, team." Hatori praised the doctors and nurses in the room, "Mrs. Sohma Kagura is alive."

The doctors and nurses clapped their hands and cheered once again, they just saved a life of an individual on the verge of death.

Later that sunset…

Kagura woke up in the same Intensive Care Unit room she was in earlier before she passed out. She looked at the beautiful sunset skies outside her window and smiled. It was dark in her room but the sunset's radiant and magnificent light glorified the room.

She felt a little better than before and even thought of something.

"Fate must be having a hard time on me." Kagura smiled, "I'm thankful still, that I am alive."

She does not remember anything from that world where she met personalities actually mentioned in mythologies alone – the Fates. But of course, she must've known like she was dead for about sometime within that day, right?

She sighed and watched the sunset skies with those colored clouds floating away, moving away in the sky, with no certainty on where their destination is.

"_I guess everything is just as Destiny planned."_ Kagura smiled, _"I wish that Destiny just made Kyo love me, too."_

"I always knew I won't live for too long." Kagura sighed as her tears escaped, "I wish I can stay a little longer… But Kami-sama would never permit it. He wants to take back my life… I know it's meaningless… I live a life, loving Kyo… He was forced to marry me and he hated me all the more…"

Then, she heard the door open. As she looked on her left, she saw Kyo, in his work attire with his attaché case on his right hand, the other hand closing the door.

"Kyo-kun…?" Kagura called with a slight wonder and disbelief.

_TBC…_


	9. Revelations

**(From the last chapter…)**

"I always knew I won't live for too long." Kagura sighed as her tears escaped, "I wish I can stay a little longer… But Kami-sama would never permit it. He wants to take back my life… I know it's meaningless… I live a life, loving Kyo… He was forced to marry me and he hated me all the more…"

Then, she heard the door open. As she looked on her left, she saw Kyo, in his work attire with his attaché case on his right hand, the other hand closing the door.

"Kyo-kun…?" Kagura called with a slight wonder and disbelief.

**(Chapter 9 – Revelations)**

She had remembered everything, everything that they talked about before she passed out… With this, more tears escaped her eyes, she looked away, for whenever she looks at him; she feels more pain.

Yes, it was painful to see her husband. She loved him but he had never returned her love, he maltreated her, never treated her as his wife, still, he says she is his.

… Love hurts.

Kyo silently sat down beside Kagura. She turned to her right side, her back facing Kyo, not wanting him to see her tears. She cried silently as she used her right hand to wipe away the tears.

It was more painful when he is beside her. She can feel him breathing, she can feel his glare on her back… Knowing these, it was more painful.

"Kagura, do you know what had happened to you a while ago?" Kyo started to speak. He was trying his best to be gentle, not wanting to lose his composure.

Hearing his voice made her brain think blank. Hearing him, seeing him, feeling him, it was all too painful for her. She just cried more tears. No matter how much she wiped them away, the more came out.

Kyo knew she was crying. He stood up and walked to the right side of the bed. She, trying to evade him, turned to her left and cried more.

She let out a sob in her oxygen mask. How she wanted to place her hands on her mouth, to let not another one come out. However, the oxygen mask was a great hindrance. She can never remove it, for her life depends on it.

Kyo hear that sob from her oxygen mask. He felt more and more guilty; he looked away, not wanting to see his suffering wife. He had done nothing but be a burden to her. Looking at her was painful, he saw her suffer, cry, smile, giggle, laugh, sob, angered, desperate, sorry, guilty, vulnerable… All these were too painful for him as well.

Kagura just bit her lips and hugged herself, as she just allowed her tears to flow.

"You were dead a while ago." Kyo broke the silence, "I thought you were gone."

"It would have been better if I was dead." Kagura said, "I… I had enough of this! I'm just suffering more and more… I don't want it anymore… I gave out something an equivalent of my life but it never came back to me…"

Hearing those just made him want to break down and cry. He held back his tears and continued, "Hatori said you were dead. I also believed you were dead… But… I'm thankful you're not."

"Stop pretending, Kyo." She laughed falsely, "I'm sure you wished I was dead. I wished the same thing… But something still tells me I want to live… There are no more reasons for me to live, but something still holds me back… Something wants me to live."

"The clan wants you to live, Kagura."

"No, it would have been better if I died." She insisted, "Living is too painful. Loving you was too much… I shouldn't have expected that you would love me back… I shouldn't have met you…"

"If you died right now… What would your soul do to not make me suffer?" Kyo countered, trying not to temper Kagura, for she might be in danger again.

Kagura's eyes widened, she didn't know he would say such.

"Would you leave me crying like a woman? Leave me without any direction in life? Leave me, condemned in my own guilt?" Kyo clenched his fists, "Damn it, Kagura, I love you, don't you understand that!"

Kagura's tears just flowed all the more when he said that.

She smiled and let out a hurt giggle, "Okay, stop kidding now, I'm laughing."

"You don't know how painful it is for me to see you suffering like that." Kyo felt her rejection, but kept his cool, running a hand through his hair, "When the news reached me that you were ill, I was grief-stricken, I couldn't think. When I saw the evidences that you were dead a while ago, guilt rushed all over me. I just wished I could have done you good, but I know my ego is teeming with pride…"

"It's much more painful for me to recognize your presence, Kyo." Kagura replied, "Let's divorce. I'm not a good wife-"

"You were a good wife but I'm not a good husband! It's not your fault. I know you loved me, but I just ignored it, feeling that Akito's will of getting us married was stupid. I just knew recently that I really loved you."

"Stop kidding around, Kyo." Kagura laughed, "You? Love? Since when have you learned that?"

"Since eternity bound us together." Kyo answered, "I'm not going to agree to divorce you."

With that, he grabbed his attaché case and got out of the room, slamming the door behind.

Kagura sobbed louder and louder, crying, not believing what words came out from her mouth.

That night…

Kagura was asleep and Hatori came into her room for a checkup. He recorded his observations on his clipboard as he looked at the vital signs monitor. He looked at her and noticed tears.

Hatori took out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away her tears. Once he was done, he returned it into his pocket and once again looked at the vital signs monitor.

Knowing that she was okay to breathe without the help of the oxygen mask, he did the measures to remove the mask. Once removed, he closed the pressure release of the oxygen tank and got out of the room.

Then, after a while, Kyo came into Kagura's room. He was wearing black slacks, white rubber shoes, a dark blue shirt and a gray jacket zipped to his collarbone and the hood over his head. He also had his hands in his pockets as he sat down, beside his sleeping wife.

The room was already dark, but the light of the full moon illuminated Kagura's beautiful features. Kyo looked at her serene face; she looks very well at peace. He reached his hand and gently stroked her pale cheeks.

"I wish you were awake." Kyo whispered, "I'm here to say sorry for my rudeness a while ago. I was also supposed to apologize for my wrongdoings, but I guess I went a little too overboard. Love sure does hurt, huh?"

He smiled as he looked at how beautiful his wife is, "Kagura, I really love you. But I guess I should have not abused your kindness… If only I had been kind to you as you are to me, you wouldn't have rejected me. I guess my ego pushed you to the limits and realized that you have had enough of my arrogance… I'm just afraid to show that I love you, even if I know that if I had shown it, you wouldn't reject me because you love me."

He withdrew his hand and opened the bedside drawer and found a paper pad and a pen. Trying to amuse himself with enough sense, he took this and started doing scribbles.

The next day…

Kyo woke up and looked up at the wall clock – 6:18 A.M.

He had to go home quickly, or he'll be late for work. He noticed that he was still holding the pen and placed it down on the bedside table and tried to find the pad paper, afraid that Kagura might see it.

He dropped down on the floor, in hopes of finding that stupid pad, hoping that it might have just fallen on the floor. He crawled under the bed but saw no signs of the pad paper. Panicking, he crawled all over the room, trying to find that pad.

"_Dang! What took over me at that time to write such things? If Kagura sees that… Damn it, I have to find it!"_ Kyo thought as he looked at every drawer in the room noiselessly.

"_Ack, I have to get dressed up! I'm gonna be late for work!"_ Kyo thought, failing his search for that pad, giving up all hopes of finding it.

"I'm sorry; I have to go now, Kagura." He whispered to his sleeping wife.

Then, he bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Satisfied, he smiled and quickly got out of the room.

Kagura sat up blushing, placing her hands over her lips and her eyes widened…

"_I can't believe it!"_ Kagura thought, _"Did Kyo-kun just kiss me?"_

_TBC…_


	10. Appreciation

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**(From the last chapter…)**

"_Ack, I have to get dressed up! I'm gonna be late for work!"_ Kyo thought, failing his search for that pad, giving up all hopes of finding it.

"I'm sorry; I have to go now, Kagura." He whispered to his sleeping wife.

Then, he bent down and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Satisfied, he smiled and quickly got out of the room.

Kagura sat up blushing, placing her hands over her lips and her eyes widened…

"_I can't believe it!"_ Kagura thought, _"Did Kyo-kun just kiss me?"_

**(Chapter 10 – Appreciation)**

She had been awake the whole time – ever since she can feel that Kyo was searching for something.

Her face was now redder than a tomato as she can still feel her husband's lips pressed against hers.

She then felt like there was a hump beneath her left thigh. She ventured her left hand underneath her left thigh and found a paper pad.

The first page had something written on it. Kagura recognized the handwritings, knowing that it belongs to Kyo. Written in big letters are the words "I'm sorry."

She then turned the next page, "Please forgive me for being a jerk."

She smiled in amazement and turned the next page, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

And the next, "Give me one more chance."

"I never wished that you would have died."

"I love you and I'll never wish for your death."

"I love you, Kagura. I wish I had shown it to you earlier."

"I'm a jerk. I don't know how to treat you right."

"I'm the most stupid man alive."

"I can't even treat my wife the right way and I feel like a total idiot knowing it just now."

As she read and read until the last page, she sat stunned. She didn't know that Kyo would do that while she was asleep. She flipped the pages of the pad and was still stunned at every word at every page – he just finished off a 90-leaf pad paper with words that she thought he never had in his vocabulary. He repeated most of the words but she knew they were all true. She can just feel it.

She sat there and remembered the kiss. She placed her right hand on her lips and blushed some more, thinking, _"Is this the real Kyo?"_

She just sat there and laughed, glad that her husband was now appreciative.

After sunset…

Kagura had her bed adjusted like a recliner as she sat and watched those reality shows at night at a local channel. She was eating slices of banana, because Hatori said that banana is rich in potassium and her body needs potassium. She childishly declined his advice and had a nurse bring her a tray full of banana slices.

Hatori knew that she was now back to her cheerful self and played along with her… but his joke was sort of healthy… bringing a tray full of sliced bananas? Sure, Kagura might have broken her guts laughing at the thought but when the nurse said that if she didn't finish all of the bananas, Hatori would have her stay in the hospital for another week, eating bananas and getting medical injections, instead of medical tablets and capsules.

Kagura only had eaten a quarter of the tray of sliced bananas and her stomach is already trying to decline the bananas.

Kagura sighed and looked at the night sky. Since she was now sitting up, it's not only the night sky she sees; she also gets a view of the picturesque sight of the skyscrapers and the highways with cars already with their headlights on. The skyscrapers had their lights on as well and it matches perfectly with the night sky.

She was staying only on the 3rd floor of the hospital but the view was truly wonderful. There's an advantage when a hospital's uphill, you know.

The door opened and Kagura looked to see who it was.

"Good evening, Kyo-kun!" she greeted bubbly, remembering that pad full of his scribbles.

Kyo noticed the tray of sliced bananas on her lap and smiled, "Good eve. So, how are you? I guess you're getting a little out of your blues and going bananas."

Kagura laughed while Kyo sat beside her.

"Who wouldn't be happy?" Kagura happily said to him, "What wife wouldn't be happy if she saw a pad paper full of her husband's pondering?"

Kyo blushed a little at the sound of that.

"_She found the pad paper!"_ Kyo thought, _"Quickly now, a counterattack!"_

Sadly, he can't think of any.

"And don't deny it! You kissed me a while ago!" Kagura teased, "Is the rude cat having feelings for a boar now?"

Kyo blushed even more, _"She was awake when I kissed her? Ah! A counterattack, finally!"_

"By the looks on your face, I presume you really liked the kissing scene of ours, aye?"

She was silenced by that and blushed.

"My guess was right." Kyo smirked, "Would you like another one?"

Kagura blushed some more as he stood up and crawled on top of her on the bed.

"What's there to be afraid of? You're my wife! I can kiss you anytime I like!" Kyo teased as his face was now an inch away from hers, his breath tickling her lips.

He leaned a little closer and Kagura closed her eyes waiting for it but he just smiled and chuckled. Then, he pressed his index finger on her forehead and said, "Psyche!"

Kagura opened her eyes and pouted as Kyo got off the bed and back to his seat.

"Hmph!" Kagura puffed as she stuffed more banana slices in her mouth.

"I can't believe your reaction to what I did to you!" Kyo chuckled, "You really thought I'm going to kiss you?"

Infuriated and embarrassed, she quickly punched Kyo to the face and sent him flying on the wall.

"_She still has that goliath-like strength and ill-temper!"_ Kyo thought as he hovered a hand to his aching face.

But her body was all too weak now, after that punch her breathing just got faster and it's as if she ran around a lot. She can't afford to exert too much energy at once – her body doesn't have that strength that she had when her illness wasn't completely taking over. She panted after that punch, and wiped the cold sweat off her brow.

"Hmph!" she still pouted, her veins on her forehead popping out as she continued to stuff more bananas in her mouth.

"_Lalalala… You're not hearing anything, Kagura!"_ Kagura thought as she stuffed the banana slices in her mouth, _"Grab, stuff, chew, swallow! Grab, stuff, chew, swallow! Grab, stuff, chew, swallow! Munch, munch, munch, munch, munch!"_

Kyo just laughed at what she was doing. He walked over to his suddenly tired wife and thought, _"She's already exhausted after that punch…? Her body must be really weak now."_

"Why are you eating bananas anyway?" Kyo asked as he also stuffed some slices in his mouth.

"Chosh Achori chold me choo." Kagura replied.

"Uhm, Kagura, I didn't understand you."

She gulped it all down and said, "'Coz Hatori told me to."

"I've been thinking lately." Kyo said seriously, "You've seen what I wrote down in that pad paper, right?"

"What about it?"

"I… Would you… I mean, I… Can you…" Kyo trembled in shyness, "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Kagura… C-could you give me another chance?"

"I already forgave you, Kyo." Kagura smiled, "What's there to be sorry about?"

Kyo smiled and stood up. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Kagura."

Kagura cried tears of joy as they savored the moment, "You know I'll always love you forever, Kyo-kun… Until I die… And even in the afterlife…"

"Do you want some help with those bananas?" Kyo sat down, "It looks like your stomach has had enough!"

Kagura shoved the tray to Kyo. The tray was half-filled with banana slices, "You noticed? Now, eat it all, I'm going to watch some more T.V."

Kyo sweatdropped and began eating the sliced bananas… for **his** wife.

_TBC…_


	11. Beloved

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ I would like to thank all those who have read this fanfiction. Right now, these 3 chapters are inseparable, meaning to say, I can't upload this chapter without the other and the other without the next. This is going to be my last update, and yes, this story is coming to an end. So without any further ado…**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**(Chapter 11 – Beloved)**

27-year-old Sohma Kyo was waiting outside the gates of the school he attended with Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Tohru when he was a teen. However, he was there to fetch someone who's in the elementary level.

It has been 9 years after he knew about Kagura's sickness, but now, he's definitely satisfied with his married life.

Kyo peeked at the gates, raising himself a little on his toes, trying to see if the elementary level's building is releasing any 3rd graders. Hopefully, the bell rang in that particular building and kids started flocking towards the gates of the school.

He was looking for a brown-haired boy with the same eye color as his. He was getting confused at the many brown-haired boys getting out of the school.

"Dad! Dad!" a familiar voice rang through Kyo's ears as he turned to look for its owner.

Finally, his son, his only child, Sohma Takumi approached him, anyway, Taku was his nickname.

"Hey Dad! I got an A on my Science test! Isn't that cool!" Takumi showed his father his Science test paper, marked with a big A on the upper left corner of his paper in red ink.

Kyo took Taku by the hand as they got away from the kids exiting the school premises and into their guardians' hold. He also took the test paper with his free hand. Kyo took off Taku's backpack and lunchbox and placed it in the backseat of his silver Vios. He buckled the seatbelt on his son and gently closed the door. Kyo got to the other side of his car and buckled his seatbelt and gently closed the door beside him.

He looked at the test paper of his son and grinned proudly. He gave the test paper back to his son and patted Taku's head and messed up his hair, "Just like your Mom! Very smart! Great job, Taku."

Kyo got his keys into the ignition and started driving.

"Hey Dad!" Takumi called while his father was driving, "Are you gonna teach me Martial Arts later, huh Dad?"

"Yup." Kyo replied, "But only after you finish your homework!"

"Aww geez, Dad." Taku whined.

"Now, now Taku." His father smiled, "You know the rules."

"Finish homework before Martial Arts."

"Right again!" Kyo replied as he stopped in front of a flower shop, "Taku, you wait here. I'll be right back!"

After 3 minutes…

Kyo went back inside the car with a bouquet of purple and pink tulips in hand.

"Hmm?" Takumi said at the sight of those flowers, "Mom's favorite flowers!"

"Man, you are so wise!" Kyo gave the flowers to his son, "Please hold it for me for a while, okay?"

"Okay, well, I guess I know where we're going." Taku said as his dad was driving.

Next, they stopped in a parking lot near the Sohma Family Cemetery. Kyo and his son got out of the car and entered the Cemetery.

Kyo and Taku went on top of a small hill in the cemetery, and gave right respects for the dead as they knelt in front of the grave under the tree on that hill.

Kyo bought incense earlier and lit them; placing it on an incense holder near the grave and lit them up using matches, of which, he also bought earlier. Taku gently placed the tulips on the foot of the gravestone with care as he saw the name of the owner of the grave.

"Say your prayers, Taku." Kyo said as he closed his eyes, "Your Mom is listening."

Yes, the grave belongs to Takumi's mother and Kyo's wife – Sohma Kagura. She died 4 years ago and her son was only 5 years old when she passed away.

_TBC…_


	12. Takumi's Prayer

**(Chapter 12 – Takumi's Prayer)**

Hi Mom! I know you were there with me as I took the Science test! Mom, can't you believe it! I got an A on my test! Cool, huh, Mom?

Mom, do you remember those times when you played with me in our small garden, not minding about your sickness? Dad already told me about it… when Hatori-san told us that you were dead on arrival 4 years ago in the Main House clinic.

At first, I didn't believe it… because I loved you, Mom and I wished you weren't dead. But Dad told me that you died 9 years ago but he was glad that Kami-sama gave you 5 more years to live.

I know I've been telling you this gazillion times when you were still here – I love you, Mom.

It wasn't only Dad who cried for days when you passed away… I cried for weeks, I locked myself in my bedroom; I didn't eat for days, not wanting to hear a word from Dad.

_**:Flashback:**_

"_Takumi, open this door!" Kyo pounded his fists at the bedroom door of his son, "Takumi, open up!"_

"_No Dad!" Taku shouted, "I won't open this door not until Mom tells me to!"_

"_Did Kagura tell you to lock yourself up and cry?" Kyo said, "I'm sure your mother would have been worried sick if she was here!"_

"_Why Dad? Have you not been crying, too? And Mom wouldn't be worried about me anymore, because she's not here!" Taku countered, "I want Mom back! I want Mom back!"_

_Kyo sat on the foot of the door of his son's bedroom and hugged his knees._

"_I know how sad it is to have Kagura gone." Kyo told Taku, "But you should know that your Mom wasn't feeling too well for the past years."_

"_Can't the doctors cure her? Hatori-san sure would!" Taku screamed, "But why didn't he do anything to save her?"_

"_Don't blame Hatori, Taku." Kyo sighed, "Kagura was born with the sickness. It's a third generation illness and it's incurable, do you understand me, son? It was already with your great grandmother, that's why when this sickness got to your mother, well, her body became so weak."_

"_I want Mom back!"_

"_I want your Mom back, too." Kyo smiled, "I miss her so much. You know how much your Dad loves your Mom, right? I'm sure you miss her, too. Shouting out her name for the past few weeks, alone in that room… I'm 100 sure she'll hear you, alright."_

_His son just sobbed and cried._

"_Your mother is terribly ill. 9 years ago, she died in the hospital for around 3 or 4 minutes… But Kami-sama thought 'What if I give Taku-chan to Kagura?' and then, your Mom was back. After a few days, she was released from the hospital. After a few weeks, she learned that she was pregnant. 9 months later, you were born. Your Mom was very happy to have you, son. It was also she who named you 'Takumi'. She gave exerted so much effort to take care of you. Kagura loves you very much."_

"_When Kagura knew that she was pregnant, bearing you inside her womb, she was very happy." Kyo told his son, "She expected the child to be a boy and so it was. That's why your Mom always exerted so much effort in taking care of you. When she was giving birth to you, she had difficulty and when she heard your cries, she felt sheer joy. But then again, her life was in danger. She had slept for 3 days after you were born. I was worried that Kagura would never wake up ever again but when I brought you into my arms to sit beside her, she woke up and hugged you, for the very first time. That was the time she had given you your name. See how your mother loves you?"_

"_But why did she have to die, Dad?" Takumi said._

"_She loves you very much." Kyo sighed, "She could care less if she dies any day in her life, she just wants to be with you – she just wants you to exist in this world. She wants her story to be told by a boy she brought forth to the world. She knows her life was short but she was satisfied, happy enough with those 5 years she was present in your life."_

_Kyo sighed again and continued, "Someday you'll understand, my son. Your Mom is by your side right now, laughing as you laugh, crying as you cry, watching you as you sleep, guiding you as you walk, prays for your safety… She may not be here physically, you can't see her… She's erased in the world but she'll never be gone in our hearts. Kagura can't live forever… I can't live forever, and so can't you. We would all die someday, but there's one thing for sure. We are still a family in our hearts. Your Mom is watching you right now, Takumi. And she's sad because you're questioning her why she's gone away when she's not."_

_With that, the door opened and Kyo looked over his shoulder to see his crying son. He turned to him and hugged his child._

_Kyo whispered in Takumi's ear, "Your Mom wanted to see you the night before she left, but she was afraid that you would be crying all the more if she insisted your presence. So while you were asleep that night, she sat by your side and sang songs… I'm sure those songs will forever be on your lips. Ah, just like I said earlier, once you get older, you will understand."_

_Takumi hugged his father tighter and said, "I love Mom! I'll miss her!"_

_**:End of Flashback:**_

I know you're right here Mom. I know you were right there at that moment when Dad said those things to me. I'm sure you wouldn't like him to confess such things, but I appreciate it, Mom. I love you very much.

I know, I know. You've always told me to love Dad. I love Dad, too. He's very funny but I guess you can say even if you've gone away, he still loves you very much.

I know you're glad that I didn't have your disease, Mom. Dad told me all about it the year after you died. If I have been a girl, I would have the disease and it would kill me immediately. Dad told me that you pray everyday to Kami-sama that I would be a boy when I was inside your womb. And I guess, I really feel that I'm a true blessing to you. Never will your disease haunt any Sohma…

Hey Mom, did you know that Dad said that he wouldn't go for any other girl? I asked him that since I've got no more existing mother, why won't he get a Mom for me? That's when he said, "There's no other woman in my life aside from your Mom, Takumi. How many times do I have to tell you, even if she's gone physically, she'll never be gone in our hearts? I love Kagura and she'll be the only woman in my life, remember that!"

See? Dad really loves you!

Dad is currently teaching me Martial Arts. I'll use it for good, Mom. Maybe one day, I'll be able to join the school's Martial Arts team to fight with other schools, isn't that very cool?

Dad also told me that you used to beat him up when you weren't sick. That when you were teens, you were terribly strong, not even Dad can stand a punch from you! Cool!

Anyway, Dad told me he was proud of me because I was unlike most of the Sohma kids. He told me he was glad I didn't complain that I was cursed under the Ram. He told me he was cursed under the Cat and you, aside from your illness, were cursed under the Boar. Actually, being a Ram is quite cool… I just have to avoid girls outside the clan, though!

Well Mom, that's all I have to tell you. I'll go tell you another story on our next visit. I love you, Mom! Please rest in peace…

_TBC…_


	13. Kyo's Prayer

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_ This is it. The final chapter, last but not the least. In fact, it might be the most dramatic chapter ever… So be sure to have a handkerchief or anything to wipe your tears, if you'll cry. I really wrote this final chapter, and I was crying along while I molded the last of the story. So, here it is.**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**(Chapter 13 – Kyo's Prayer)**

Kagura, how are you, my dearest wife? You know, our son has inherited your smarts. I can never forget our time together, for those 5 years, our love flourished and we raised a very positive-thinking boy.

Today, I saw that he got an A on his Science test. I'm sure you were beside him when he was taking that test.

I miss you, Kagura. Those days when you've gone away, our home doesn't have that feeling of happiness, the light was gone, the spark was gone… **you** were gone. Whenever I say "I'm home", I'll miss the woman who greets me "Welcome back, Kyo-kun," and kisses me on my lips, hugs me, making me feel that I'm truly am home. I love you and that will never change. I know you're gone… But you're like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it – I can't see you, but I can feel you, loving me, protecting me and our son.

I love you…

_**:Flashback:**_

"_I'm home." 18-year-old Kyo said as he entered the premises of the house._

"_Kyo-kuuuuuuuun!" came his very bubbly wife, pacing gracefully towards him and hugged him, with so much impact from this tackle-hug; he was pinned to the floor with his wife on top of him._

_It's been almost 2 months now when Kagura was sent home from the hospital and Kyo was going to turn 19 soon._

_Back to the topic, Kyo wondered why his wife was so happy today, so he asked: "What's up?"_

_He loosened his necktie and Kagura sat on his abdomen, supporting some of her weight on her hands which were on Kyo's hard chest. She giggled and said, "Kyo-kun! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby soon! I'm so excited!"_

_There was a moment of silence. Kyo didn't know what to say._

"_Really!" Kyo hugged her tight with sheer joy, "Are you really… pregnant?"_

"_Yes!" Kagura replied, "I want it to be a boy! I want it to be a boy so it won't have the disease!"_

"_We're really blessed, Kagura! Wait, you should get enough rest and enough nutrients so our baby will come out very healthy!" Kyo hurriedly stood up when his wife moved over, "I'm going to the grocery to buy fruits. Are you craving for anything, Kagura?"_

"_Uhm… I, uh…" Kagura blushed, "Can I have Chocolate Mousse?"_

_Kyo sweatdropped, "Why not? Please wait here, Kagura. I'm going right now! Oh and, get some rest! Have you cooked dinner?"_

"…_No." Kagura slightly blushed, "I'm sorry. I forgot to do it because I was excited to tell you-"_

"_Great! 'Coz I'm planning to cook dinner tonight!" Kyo placed his hands on his wife's waist, "We're going to celebrate!"_

"_Gee, Kyo-kun." Kagura placed her hands on his broad shoulders, "Are you really that ecstatic?"_

"_Of course." Kyo pressed his lips against hers._

_7 months later…_

_Kyo fidgeted back and forth the hallway outside the Delivery Room of the Sohma Main House. Kagura was giving birth. According to a few ultrasound sessions Kagura had requested of Hatori, it was confirmed that it's a boy. Kagura had listed down a few boy names, but none of them satisfied her. Kyo even wondered what the boy's name would be._

_He could hear her screams from that door; it would hurt him to hear it again and again. As they always say, when a mother gives birth to her child, her foot is already stepping in her grave. What more if she's terribly ill?_

"_Please calm down, Kyo." Yuki told Kyo._

_Yuki was seated alongside his wife, Tohru, on a bench outside the Delivery Room. They were married a few months ago. Shigure was also there, seated on the bench._

_The official nurses and experts of childbearing from the Sohma clan are now aiding Kagura at this wonderful but fearful event._

"_How could I calm down? That's my wife in there!" Kyo replied._

_Yuki, Shigure and Tohru just sighed – they can feel his tension. Not only was he worried for his wife's life, but also for his newborn son, too._

_Then, that wonderful sound reached his ears – the sound of a crying baby. His son! His son is finally born to the world!_

_But then again, one of the nurses suddenly opened the door, running until she got out of the hall._

_The experts were shouting, "Call Hatori! Quickly!"_

_Kyo's eyes widened – his son was born at the price of his wife's life._

"_What happened?" Shigure asked another nurse who was hurrying to get out of the hall._

"_Kagura-san fell unconscious after she gave one last push to get her son out alive! She's now having difficulty in breathing and she's trembling!" the nurse replied and quickly went off._

_Then an expert went out and presented to Kyo a baby wrapped in silk clothing, "Here is your son, born under the zodiac of the Ram."_

_Kyo held his son in his arms, cradled the crying little one, trying to stop him from those cries, "Is Kagura fine?"_

"… _No." the expert replied, "Here comes Hatori."_

_At that, he turned around and saw Hatori running to the Delivery Room with his medical kit and the two nurses who called him followed and closed the doors of the room._

"_What is the name of the child?" the expert asked, giving Kyo a scroll and a quill, "Born under the Ram, what is the child's name?"_

_Kyo thought about that name list his wife made and said, "I'll leave that to my wife. For now, he is nameless. His name shall be given by his mother."_

"… _But what if Kagura won't make it alive?" the expert asked._

_Kyo furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He then looked at his newborn son, "Trust me, I know Kagura. She will be alive and she will name our child."_

_3 days later…_

_Kagura never woke up for 3 days as she lay in a room in the Main House for Sohma patients. For 3 days, her son was nameless. For 3 days, her son was watched everyday and every night, every hour, every minute, and every second by the father – Kyo._

_Kyo entered the room with his sleeping son, wrapped in a soft, white cloth and is cradled in his strong arms._

"_Good morning, Kagura." Kyo greeted, "Our son had been crying a lot lately, probably seeking your warmth."_

_His sleeping wife never spoke back._

"_Please wake up, Kagura." He said, almost begging her, "For our son, please wake up…"_

_Perhaps hearing his father, the child in Kyo's arms woke up and started crying again._

_And his cries… woke up Kagura._

"_Kyo-kun…?" Kagura muttered._

_Hearing that baby cry, she smiled and reached out for her son, "Oh, is that our baby?"_

_Kyo handed the baby to Kagura and said, "Yes, isn't he healthy?"_

_Kagura was trying to sit up and Kyo aided her. She cradled the crying child in her arms and asked, "What's his name?"_

_Kyo smiled, "He is nameless. It should be you who shall name him."_

_Kagura looked at Kyo, "Me?"_

"_Well, you are the mother." Kyo flashed a grin on his face._

"_Okay then," Kagura looked at her son, "he will be named… Sohma Takumi. Aww… our son looks just like you, Kyo! So cute!"_

_Kyo blushed a bit, "Well, not really!"_

"_I wonder what his eye color is." Kagura smiled as she brought her nose on her son's nose, "I want his eyes to be just like yours!"_

_And then, Kagura hummed a song for her child, a lullaby. And the first song to her child was sung with all her heart. The love only a mother could give… The song only a mother can sing… And with this, Takumi slept, because of his mother's soothing song._

_5 years later…_

_Kagura coughed continuously, waking up Kyo from his sleep. Kyo turned his bedside lamp on and checked his wife, saying: "Kagura?"_

_It was already nighttime and everyone was asleep – even their 5-year-old Takumi was asleep in his room._

_But Kagura…_

"_Kagura, your coughing doesn't look good anymore." Kyo said as he helped her sit up._

"_I'm feeling cold, Kyo-kun." Kagura said._

_Kyo removed the blanket off of him and his wife and placed it on his wife's fragile body. She clutched on the thick blanket tightly and the other hand covered her mouth, still coughing._

_She was panting and sweating cold. Her eyes teary because of the pain she's feeling inside. Her eyelids were half-closed, demanding sleep but she can't because her body wanted to get rid of enough bacteria that had been accumulated in her lungs, but her constant coughing seemed like forever._

_Kyo stood up and went to the bathroom, getting two Cough tablets and filled a glass with water. He took these to Kagura. She popped the two tablets in her mouth and with her trembling hands, held the glass of water and drank._

_It still didn't relief her coughing, in fact, it seemed worse. Kyo placed the glass on the table and hugged his wife, "Is there anything more I can do for you?"_

"_I want to see our son." Kagura smiled, "I want to sing him a song."_

_Kyo nodded as tears filled his eyes, knowing that she knew that it was her time to go._

_Kagura removed the blanket Kyo offered her and she went to her son's room._

_She took a seat beside him and watched him sleep. Her son, the child she cared for each and everyday, graced him with love and care, Takumi, was at peaceful slumber, not knowing his mother was beside him, watching him._

"_Taku-chan, I love you." Kagura's tears rolled down her pale face as she smiled sadly, "I'll never leave you, my son. Remember that your mother always loves you; I will be forever by your side. Love your father, never hate him. Grow up to be a man of dignity, make me proud. I know the time has come to me to go, and I have to knock on Death's door. So I want to offer you one last song…"_

_She sighed as she sang:_

"_Can you hear me, my child?_

_Your mother is here,_

_Standing always at your side_

_I will keep you safe from harm,_

_No one will hurt you,_

_Nothing can disturb you…_

_In your peaceful sleep_

_Can you feel me, my child?_

_I, your mother, am here_

_Watching you sleep_

_The world is at peace_

_I will love you, with all my heart_

_For you are the life born from love_

_Everything is at ease…_

_Can you speak to me, my child?_

_Tell me the words I'd love to hear_

_Tell me the wonders you've done_

_Tell me the adventures you've been_

_Tell me you love your mother,_

_A love only a child can give,_

_I will be thankful_

_This is my last song, my child._

_I'm sorry if I have to go now,_

_But we will meet again, I know_

_In this quiet night,_

_I'll be watching you,_

_I'll protect you,_

_From all evils at play_

_And fill you with my love,_

_A love only a mother can give,_

_A love no money can afford,_

_A love that lasts in a lifetime…_

_I love you, my child..._

_So remember my last song,_

_I know it will be forever on your lips,_

_Hearing it play in your memories,_

_I love you, my child, remember,_

_I love you…"_

_With that last song, Kagura bit her lips and cried. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead, some of her tears landing on his face._

"_I wish to stay longer, I'm sorry that I can't." she ran her hands gently on her son's hair, "I can never do against Kami-sama's will. Never blame him if I'm gone, okay?"_

_With that, she got out of the room and with one last look at her son, she closed the door and sighed._

_She returned to her husband. But sadness dominated all over her body as she saw Kyo sitting on the bed, his face in his hands, crying._

"_Don't go…" Kyo recognized Kagura's presence, "I love you…"_

_Kagura sat in front of Kyo and hugged him, "I'll love you forever… Thank you for loving me, I thought you never would."_

_Kyo hugged her wife tightly and said, "Live! Live for me, Kagura! Live for our son!"_

"_Hold me close, Kyo-kun." Kagura cried silently in her husband's arms, "I know you will protect me… But you can't protect me anymore…"_

"_No! I still can!" Kyo rested his chin on her head, holding her like she had been lost for so long, "I'll never let harm touch you!"_

_Kagura coughed and coughed, "…Thank you."_

_Kyo sobbed loudly, holding his precious wife closer to him._

_Yes, it was the night when Death opened the door for Kagura._

_Kagura smiled at her husband, "Let's go to sleep, Kyo."_

_Kyo can't speak anymore, he was so sad – the light of his life, the love of his life, has to go away._

"_Goodnight, Kyo-kun," Kagura closed her eyes, "I'll dream of you and our son, forever. I love you, just for this moment, hold me… Hold me close to your heart."_

_Kyo wrapped his strong arms protectively around her vulnerable body and he closed his eyes. He knew that any moment now, Death will approach his wife, his beloved Kagura._

_They stayed like that for hours, Kyo, telling Kagura, reminding her of the good times they had in their short time together, Kagura forever silent, forever smiling._

_Her body turned cold under his warmth._

… _Death had already taken her._

"_Kagura…?" Kyo sobbed as he looked at his wife, "Wake up!"_

_She didn't open her eyes._

_She was very pale, she was cold as ice and her lips were now bluish-purple, although she was smiling and those closed eyes with traces of tears… She was dead in his hold but she lived a satisfied life… with him… and their son._

_Kyo grabbed a trench coat and got the keys of his car also grabbed his cellphone and carried Kagura into his car._

_He drove his way to the Main House, in hopes that she's still alive, Hatori may help her. He dialed Shigure's number._

"_Hello…? Sohma Shigure's residence…?" Shigure groggily answered his annoyingly ringing phone._

"_Shigure, this is Kyo! Could you please go in my house and watch over Takumi? I'm on my way to the Main House with… Kagura."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just go!" Kyo, still crying, yelled on his phone and hang up._

_It was raining hard and it was almost daybreak, he beeped the horn of his car furiously, waking up some members of the Sohma clan, making them open the gates._

_As soon as the gates were opened, Kyo entered the gates and parked his car in front of Hatori's house. Kyo carried his wife in his arms, screaming on the doorstep of Hatori's house, "Hatori!"_

_Hatori woke up and opened the door, "What's with all this noise?"_

_Hatori's eyes hovered over the lifeless body of Kagura._

"_Get inside, Kyo." Hatori moved aside._

_When they were in the living room, Hatori grabbed his medical kit and some towels. He threw the towels at Kyo, who was soaking wet from the rain._

_Hatori wore his stethoscope and listened to the heartbeat of Kagura. Wondering why he can't hear anything, he gently tapped the stethoscope's end and heard a loud 'thumping' sound from his index finger. The stethoscope was perfectly fine. Hatori looked at Kagura again._

_He checked for her pulse on her wrist and near her throat – he couldn't feel any response. He placed his cheek over her mouth and felt no breaths were coming out of here. He opened one of her eyelids and found out that the iris was completely pointed upwards, not even moving._

_Getting hopeless, he placed his stethoscope above her heart once more, but really, nothing responded to the device._

_Hatori sighed and placed the stethoscope back to his medical kit. He placed a blanket over Kagura's dead body and said, "Kyo, she's dead on arrival."_

"_Damn it!" Kyo pounded his fists on the floor, crying._

_Hatori looked away, "I couldn't save her this time, Kyo. She's really gone. I'm sorry. I'll… I'll just go tell Mr. Akito to prepare a funeral for Kagura."_

"_What am I supposed to tell Takumi, huh Hatori?" Kyo asked, "Tell him his mother is dead?"_

_Hatori did not reply, he just walked out and closed the door._

_**:End of Flashback:**_

When those memories keep haunting me, I can't help but think of you, Kagura. It took me quite some time to accept that you're gone, but it was harder for Takumi's part. He was only a kid, now motherless.

But I'm glad that I convinced him that even if you're gone, I know you'll be watching… I know you'll be with us forever, wherever you are.

Kagura, I hope you still feel how much I love you, in spite of your physical absence.

Please never leave us.

I love you.

**We** love you.

**(3rd Person POV)**

"Hey Dad!" Takumi gently tugged at his father's sleeve, "Are you done talking to Mom?"

Kyo looked at the name of Kagura on the headstone again, now lowering his clasped hands to mess up his son's hair. He smiled and looked at Taku, "Yes, son. Let's go home."

"Hey Dad, where do you think Mom is right now?" Taku asked as he walked with his father, hand in hand.

"Your Mom?" Kyo set his eyes on his son and then to the perfectly blue skies, "Kagura is somewhere peaceful, watching over us."

_The End._


End file.
